Why Did I End Up Falling For You
by Uchiha Karin
Summary: Of all those things, why wouldn't I fell for you? A one-sided NaruSaku songfic based on TVXQ's Video, from Naruto's P.O.V


**Summary : **Of all those things, why wouldn't I fell for you? A one-sided NaruSaku songfic based on TVXQ's Video, from Naruto's P.O.V**  
Disclaimer : **If I own Naruto, Karin will be more like me, instead of a bitch she is, marry Sasuke, and live happily ever!

**Read This First:**  
The song's called 'Doushite Kimi wo Suki ni Natte Shimattan Darou?', you might wanna check the video's first ;)  
This story is a **one-sided**** NaruSaku** story, if you don't like it, **don't read it**

* * *

**Why Did I End Up Falling For You?**

I shake my foot impatiently, trying to let out some nervous feeling inside my head.

Maybe today isn't the right day,

Maybe I should come back tomorrow,

Maybe I should-

Before my mind start to make more excuses, I feel her presence approaching me.

Here it goes, 'The point of no return.'

'_Shut the fuck up'_

Uh okay then…

"Hi Naruto!" Sakura small figure was walking towards me. I look at her, and wave my hand in approval. She waved back and stood on my left, still with a smile in her face, which I don't now why.

There was an awkward silence grew between us.

"It's been a while, huh?" She started, leaning to the bridge handle bar.

"Yeah, it's been a while…" I gaze over her. She looked a bit tired, but that smile never escapes her lips.

"How have you been? Guess baa-chan had you worked to death,"

She chuckled at my words. Oh how I like the way she did that. Her face looks so cute when she does, but not cuter enough than the one she have when she was angry or even furious because of some foolish thing I did.

"Hell yeah she had! Sometimes I wonder why I'm still alive after all those hard working hours." She sighed, and looked directly at me, making me nervous all of the sudden.

"So, why did you call me here?"

I gulped, "There's something… I wanna tell you…"

"Really? 'coz I have something to tell you too!"

"You go first then!" I lean my back to the handle, watching her started to blush.

"Well, you see…"

* * *

_**Doushite kimi wo suki ni natte shimattan darou?**  
-Why did I end up falling for you?-_

Everything in front of me was white; white walls, white curtains, white roses, and many more. I'm myself was wearing a set of gray suit with soft orange tie.

_**Donna ni toki ga nagaretemo kimi wa zutto**  
-No matter how much time has passed-_

"There they are! Look!" I heard someone shouting, I moved my eyes to the big brown door, and felt my breath stopped, as I watch the new couple walks through the now open door.

_**Koko ni iru to, omotteta no ni**  
-I still thought you were right here-_

She looked more beautiful than before, not only because she was wearing a beautiful white gown with bouquet of white roses on her hands, or some jewelry and soft make ups on her face, but her whole appearance. Those eyes, those emerald orbs of her, were different today. It was filled with joy, happiness, and… Love…

_**Demo kimi ga eranda no wa chigau michi**  
-But you've already chosen a different path-_

Yes, today is that day. The day of my beloved one marry my best friend.

_**Doushite kimi ni nani mo tsutaerarenakattan darou?**  
-Why couldn't I call out to you at all?-_

I lowered my head, trying to reduce the pain I felt on my chest. Still I can't help thinking about, if only I tell her about my feelings earlier, would I be the one holding her hand right now?

_**Mainichi maiban tsunotteku omoi**  
-Every day and night growing emotions-_

I rolled my body, making my bed sheet more and more messed up. A pink figurine walks in and out my head. I looked aside, 01.37 A.M. So I've been thinking about her for almost three hours this night…

_**Afuredasu kotoba, wakatteta no ni (mou todokanai)**  
-And words overflow, But I realized that they'd never reach you again-_

"Sakura-chan-"

"Yeah?" the bubblegum haired girl turned around.

"I-"

"Mmm?"

"Nothing…" _I just wanna say that I like you_…

_**Hajimete deatta, sono hi kara**  
-Since that day I first met you-_

A big yawn escaped my mouth, I never interested in watching the introduction time of the new students, so I just, like usual times, put my head on the my table and started making myself fallen asleep. After all, this is my third year on this academy.

But today's different.

"Hello, my name's Haruno Sakura," I rubbed my eyes lazily, and looked up to the front of the class.

"…Nice to meet you all!" she finished her introduction with a slight bow and walked back to her seat.

I shocked, for the first time in my life, I felt like I saw an angel.

_**Kimi wo shitteita ki ga shitan da**  
-I felt like I already knew you-_

An angel who's sometime appears in my dreams.

_**Amari ni shizen ni tokende shimatta futari**  
-You and I melted into each other so smoothly-_

"Umm, hi there…"

The girl in front of me looked up from her meal. I smiled sheepishly as I rubbed the back of my head.

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind if I eat my lunch with you?"

The girl chuckled, in the cutest way, and shook her head. I nodded and took a seat beside her.

"So, your name is Sakura, isn't it? Mine's Uzumaki Naruto! Someday I'll be the next Hokage, dattebayo!" I throw a punch to the air, making her staring awkwardly at me. I blushed, and look down to my meal, an instant ramen, my favorite food.

"…So," she started. "Can I call you Naruto? Or should I say Uzumaki-sama?"

We both laughed.

"Naruto's fine," I said, after finally stopped laughing. "And, umm, can I call you Sakura-chan?"

"Yup! So then, nice to meet you Naruto!" she gave me her hand, which I took and shook happily.

"Yeah, I hope we'll be good friends, Sakura-chan…"

_**Doko e iku no ni issho de Kimi ga iru koto ga touzen de**  
-It was natural for me to be where you were-_

A blonde girl walked up to my little cherry blossom. They chatted for a while, and started walking to a near book shop. I followed them inside.

"So which one should I read first? This one?" She pointed a white thick book, "Or that one?" She pointed to another orange book, which was thicker than the other one.

The blonde gave her a questioning look, and shrugged her shoulders. "Up to you," she answered.

"Naruto…" I shocked, but before I was able to move even an inch, she already turned to me with those two books on her hand. "Which one?"

"The orange one?" Sakura laughed, but her friend was only gave another questioning look to me.

"I've guessed you'll choose the orange one, it's your favorite color after all," She walked to the cashier and bought the book. I sighed and relaxed, but her friend was still looking at me like I'm an alien or something.

I shot a glare at her, "What?"

"Come to think of it, for these two weeks you' had always be wherever Sakura was."

"So?"

"Nothing, I'm just getting used to it…" the girl turned back and followed Sakura to the cashier, leaving me thinking.

_**Bokura wa futari de otona ni natte kita**  
-The two of us grew up together-_

She was different, she wasn't the old person I once knew; she wasn't that cry baby anymore.

First time I met her, she could cry for almost anything.

After I teamed up with her, she began to show what she was made of; a perfect chakra controller.

At the Chunin Exam, she showed how brilliant she was with those paper questions.

After _he_ left, she was getting stronger, with the help from the Godaime. I'm myself was training so hard with the Ero-Sannin.

Last time I went to a mission with her, she was so strong that she could break almost anything with her fists.

Her fists, her hands, that were used to cleaned up her tears and lend on my shoulder whenever she remembered _him_…

_**Demo kimi ga eranda no wa chigau michi**  
-But you've already chosen a different path-_

And after all of that, you chose to be with _him_, instead of me…

_**Doushite kimi wo suki ni natte shimattan darou?**  
-Why did I end up falling for you?-_

I watch them walking slowly down the stairs. That figure, that pink haired girl, who won't fell in love with her?

Her cute pink tresses, down to her grassy green orbs, which fit perfectly with her eyes, like sakura tree's leafs and flowers, her cherry-like lips, her silky skin, her heavenly scent…

_**Donna ni toki ga nagaretemo kimi wa zutto**  
-No matter how much time has passed-_

I feel like there won't be anything could change her, nor my feelings towards her…

_**Koko ni iru to, omotteta no ni (mou kanawanai)**  
-I still thought you were right here (Now we can't turn back)-_

I touched my chest.

'_Because I still can feel you here, in my heart_…'

_**Tokubetsu na imi wo motsu kyou wo**  
-The special meaning held by this day-_

I remember how she walked solemnly with her father to the altar, to the place where she'll be united with the one she love the most.

_**Shiawase kao de tatsu kyou wo**  
-Today you stood with a happy expression-_

She looked nervous, but that same smile never escapes her lips, not even for a sec.

_**Kirei na sugata de kami sama ni chikatteru, kimi wo**  
-You looked beautiful while praying to god-_

Sakura's hand folded, as the ceremony begun with a pray. Now her face started to look worried, but yet still reflects that angelic aura she always had around her…

_**Boku ja nai hito no tonari de**  
-But I wasn't the one next to you-_

I hate to saw your expression like that.

I was going to walk to you, to say that everything would be just fine, just like I used to, but I saw Sasuke's hand already reached yours, and keep your hand inside his.

"Don't worry, everything will be just fine," he mouthed to you ear.

Oh yeah I forgot; now you have him on your side…

_**Shukufuku sareteru sugata wo**  
-And the image of you receiving blessings-_

"Haruno Sakura,"

No, I don't wanna see.

"Do you take this man…"

Low your head down!

"To be your lawful husband…"

Close your eyes at least, dammit!

"…Until death…?"

Please don't say it…

"I do."

…It's over…

"…Now I pronounce you husband and wife…"

_**Boku wa dou yatte miokureba ii no darou?**  
-Of that how could I let go?-_

How you bit your lip as Sasuke opens your wedding veil.

How you close your eyes.

How he planted a kiss on your lips…

…And you responded to him…

* * *

"I'm…"

Suddenly I feel like I don't want to hear what she wanted to say.

I feel like, she was going to say something's terrible.

Something that would hurt me.

"…I'm getting married…"

* * *

_**Mou doushite kimi wo suki ni natte shimattan darou?**  
-Why did I end up falling for you?-_

Of all those things, who wouldn't fell for her?

Of all those cute pink tresses, down to her grassy green orbs, which fit perfectly with her eyes, like sakura tree's leafs and flowers, to her cherry-like lips, her silky skin, her heavenly scent…

_**Ano koro mo, bokura no koto,**  
-How we were before,-_

"Can I call you Naruto? Or should I say Uzumaki-sama?"

"So which one should I read first? This one? Or that one?"

"Shannaro!!" whack

"Am I weak…? Am I that weak…?"

_**Mou moderenai (kangaeta) modorenai (kangaeta)**  
-We can't return to it anymore (I've thought it through, thought it through)-_

"Don't talk when your mouth full!"

"Here, give me your chopsticks…"

"I will become stronger, and we'll go together…"

_**Doushite?**  
Why?_

Please tell me…

_**Kimi no te wo tsukami ubaenakattan darou?**  
-Didn't I hold on to your hand?-_

"Why… Why did he leave us…? Why did he leave me…?"

"Don't worry, you still have me…"

_**Donna ni toki ga nagaretemo kimi wa zutto**  
-No matter how much time has passed-_

"Hey, I was wondering, after all these times, will you always be by my side? Will you stay with me?"

_**Boku no yoko ni, iru hazu datta (sono mama nii)**  
-You should've always been by my side (never changing)-_

"Of course! How could I live without you?"

"Really?"

"Uh-huh! You're like a brother to me, and you'll always be, forever!"

I try my best to smile,

"Yeah, brother…"

_**Sore demo, kimi ga boku no soba nara to itte mo**  
-But still, even if I'm nowhere near you anymore-_

Sakura gaze over me as she walks down the stairs with her new husband. She saw my sad face, and gave me a worried look.

_**Eien ni kimi ga shiawase de iru koto**  
-I'm praying that you-_

I smiled back at her and took some flower petals from another person's basket near me and threw it to them.

_**Tada negatteru**  
-May be happy for eternity-_

"Congratulations Sakura-chan! My little sister! I hope you'll be happy with Teme!"

Sakura nodded, and that smile returns to her glowing face again. She smirked and looked back at her now called husband, who smirked back at her and turned his face to mine.

"Thanks for coming, dobe!"

_**Tatoe sore ga donna ni sabishikutemo (setsunakutemo)**  
-No matter how much that would make me lonely (no matter how lonely)-_

"…Yeah… Don't mind 'bout that, dattebayo!"

* * *

"Oh…"

She gave me a questioning look.

"Uh, congratulations then…"

"Tee hee, thanks," her smile widened. "Well, I guess I have to go now, I have to prepare so many things for the wedding!" she started walking back, but turned back after some steps.

"Ano," she looked hesitated, "What was you wanna tell me about?"

I smiled back at her, "It was nothing,"

"Okay then, jya Naruto! See you later!" she waved and left me alone in the brigde.

"Yeah," I let out a weak smile as I watch her figure went away, and disappeared.

"Goodbye Sakura-chan…"

* * *

Fiuh, there done my second fic! Sorry for the incorrect grammar or word spelling. Be kind and give me some R&R, kay? :D


End file.
